Eon and Company: the Symphonian Saga
by Phazon
Summary: Inspired by Tales of Yet Another Self Insert, comes something I'm unsure if anyone has done before- a group insert. I have no idea how this is going to turn out.
1. Welcome to Symphonia, Enjoy your stay!

A/N: Take 4.

Disclaim: Take a wild guess what I'm going to say.

The Adventures of Eon and Co.

The Symphonian Saga

"So guys, what's it gonna be?" I asked the three friends who had all come to my house today. "Well," said Devin, a blonde haired male about my height, "We could play Dynasty Warriors." Ace, the brown haired and common-senseless one suggested, "Brawl, maybe?" And then Ryan, the auburn haired one, came up with the solution. "Tales of Symphonia? Ace has never played, but we've talked about it around him, so…" Everyone seemed to be nodding their heads, so I got out the gamecube and disk one, plugged everything in, and turned it on. I pressed A rapidly, skipping right over the title scene. Kratos' voice filled the room, "Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens." Ryan and Devin stifled a giggle. "The goddess left the angels with this edict: 'You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed.' The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens." I happened to glance outside, noticing a flurry of leaves simply floating in midair. I looked back at the TV, and the last thing I heard before I blacked out were Kratos' words, "And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

There was the sensation of falling, falling forever. It may have lasted an instant, or perhaps a thousand years. But as I fell, I felt as though I were being coated by an unknown material, smooth like water, hot like fire, and cold as ice. And then I landed. "Ugh." I tried to stand up, to open my eyes, anything. Strangely, my body didn't respond, as though it were in shock and trying to get a grip on itself. I might as well recap what happened while I wait. Let's see…

Invite friends over to play videogames. Check.

Decide on what to play. Check.

Begin playing. Check.

Mysteriously black out. Check.

Open my eyes and find a hawk flying at me. Check. Wait a minute. "Gah," I screamed as I rolled away from the hawk's talons. My senses returning to me, I stood up, looking for a suitable weapon. Nothing. The hawk dove again, raking my arm. I wasn't hurt too bad, so I turned and faced the hawk. It flew up higher, out of my reach. I tried to get it to come down, saying, "Here, birdie. I think I might have some seeds for you." Then the thing dove again. This time, I was ready, and ducked. Some quick thinking ended up with me holding on to its legs. "You're a bit of a pest. Let's see…" I looked for somewhere to leave the bird, and settled on placing it under some heavy sticks I had found. Once the bird was sufficiently 'trapped', I took one of the sticks that was about my height, and twirled it for a bit, deciding it would have to do until I could get my hands on a better weapon.

"Let's see, temporal anomaly while playing a videogame, and then blacking out. What does that remind me of?" I wondered aloud as I headed in the direction that had something that looked like a town, "Oh. A Self-Insert." At this point I almost stopped moving entirely. "Really? I mean, where'd the others go anyway? I suppose they could have been drawn to different places… It's not important for now. I'd better get to Iselia by nightfall, I doubt I can fend off monsters all night."

About midday I stopped at a small pond, which seemed to have its source in the nearby forest. It was grueling so far, having nearly been beaten by monsters at least three times. As I leaned over the water, I took note of my appearance. I was still blonde as ever, same face, but my clothes were totally different than what I had been wearing. I could be mistaken for Raine wearing blue—well, if she dyed her hair first… Anyway, at least the undershirt was black. "How the heck did my clothes change? I mean, it's a cliché, but still." Actually, I really did look like a half-elf. Pointed ears and everything. Perhaps the change was more than cosmetic. After taking a drink, I stood up, and headed off to the village to see how the heck I was getting in on this Journey.

Seven battles, a couple rests, and four hours of walking later, I arrived at the gates of Iselia. I was using the staff as more of a crutch by now, and apparently this signified to the guards that I wasn't a threat, as they came and decided to help me in to the village of oracles as the sun set. "Hey, kid you alright?" one asked, followed by the other, "You don't look so great…" He looked at his partner, and told him, "I'm going to take him to Raine. She's the best healer in the village." The other man nodded, and went back to his post. I managed to stutter a word of thanks to the man, as he brought me to Raine and Genis' house and knocked.

Raine opened the door, and looked out at us, first to him, and then to me. With a worried look on her face, she thanked the man for bringing me here, and led me inside. "You seem to have gotten yourself in quite a few fights between here and wherever you came from. You also have no equipment for a journey of any kind." I started to talk, but she shushed me. "You'll need to rest a little to recover. You should be fine in a day or two, but for now you should go to bed." As my battered body drew me into sleep, the last few words I heard were, "I'll have to make up another bed for Genis."

The next day, I awoke to Raine staring at me with a sad smile. "Ah. You're awake. Before you try to say anything, drink this." She handed me a small glass bottle that contained what I could only guess to be an apple gel, and I drank it slowly. Once I was done, I asked her where I was, just in case I was wrong about being thrown into a videogame. "This is the village of oracles, otherwise known as Iselia, and is home to the Chosen Colette." I guess I must have looked confused, because she asked, "Do you know what the Chosen's duty is?" My response, "I don't remember much about anything, history wise. Including my own."

"A case of partial amnesia, then. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Well, this is what I remember: 'The Chosen's duty is to release the seals scattered throughout the world in order to seal away the desians and restore mana to the world in it's declined state'."

"Two last personal questions before I go to teach. One, what is your name; and two," She whispered this last part, "are you a half-elf too?"

"Eon, and yes, I do believe I am."

Well, that was a lot better than any of my other stories I started to write. R&R so I can get better, Please?


	2. Preparations

Disclaim: Said it in the first chapter.

The Adventures of Eon and Co.

The Symphonian Saga

Left in the half-elves' house with nothing to do, I followed Raine's orders to get some rest. My sleep came easy, even on the straw bed that would be considered cruel in our world. My dreams had scarcely begun when I heard the creak of the door and was brought sharply back to reality.

Quietly, Raine came over and placed a hand on my forehead. I began to feel better after just a few moments, all my wounds seemed to heal, and everything was going to be okay. I didn't even know I'd closed my eyes until Raine told me, "It's okay, and you can open your eyes. You should be fine after tonight."

"Whose bed am I sleeping in?"

"Genis, my younger brother, normally sleeps there. He should be home shortly, and then you can meet him." Raine smiled, and Genis walked through the door, right on cue. Raine proceeded to introduce me (though I'm certain he saw me the night before), "Genis, this is Eon. Eon, Genis."

Regardless of my state, I reached out a hand to him, and we shook. "Nice to meet you, Genis." He did look almost childish, but there was some spark of knowledge hidden in his eyes.

"Likewise." Genis paused, like he was preparing to give a speech. "So… you are one of us, right?"

"An elf?" Insert air-quotes here, "Yeah, at least I think so, but I don't really remember my past, or anything having to do with the history of this world." Raine 'hmm'-ed at this, and walked over to a shelf and looked through the books. Genis had this expression on his face like he had just found someone else like him out of a thousand unlike him. Oh, wait.

For the next two hours Genis and I talked, while Raine looked through her shelf for certain books. Genis seemed to think it was odd that my hair was blond, saying that most half elves have odd coloration to their hair, such as green, silver, red, or blue. I asked why, but he had no idea, "Although some books say that it is due to an early exposure to mana, and the human genes handle it badly." I asked him what mana felt like, and his first response was a look of shock and a gasp. "How is that even possible? You've never felt mana? Me and Raine have since we were children."

Raine corrected him quickly, glancing up from her book, "Raine and I, Genis."

Then I spoke, "Genis, I'm not certain I'm even from this world." Not a lie. "I woke up yesterday, and as far as I remember, that was my first day on this planet. I'm going to need some help with the basics here."

Raine decided it was time to end the discussion here. "And that's why, starting tomorrow, you'll be going to school with Genis." I must have paled slightly, because Raine said, "Don't worry, I'm the teacher."

I doubt she heard it, but under my breath I said, "That's what I was worried about."

As it turns out, Elves and their descendants have pretty good hearing. I.E. Raine heard me, and my first day at school was spent standing up the entire class. Sure, it sounds easy, with the midday break for lunch, but when the school day runs from 2 hours after sunrise to 1 hour before sunset, it gets pretty tiring. At least I didn't have to hold full buckets of water like Lloyd.

Lloyd… I have to wonder if he's ready. Come to think of it, will I be ready? I sure hope so. How long do I have left, anyway?

"So, Colette," I began, "You're the Chosen, right?"

"Yep." She chirped.

"When's your birthday? I heard that that's the day the oracle will probably take place."

"It's a week from today. Lloyd even promised to make me a necklace." She said with a smile.

"Hmm. A blacksmith, is he?"

"Well, He lives with a dwarf, Dirk, so he's pretty good at making things."

"Thanks, Colette. See you around." I said, walking towards my 'home'. So, I have a week. One week to learn the skills to survive so that I might at the least see my friends again. Come to think of it. Assuming this is an insert, where did they end up? Shouldn't they have shown up here? It's where the game started, anyway. Perha- "Hey, Eon!"

I turned to see Genis running up the path with Lloyd by his side. "What's up, Genis?"

"Well, Lloyd wanted to meet you."

I looked at Lloyd and rolled my eyes. "Lloyd… Did you really sleep through all of class?"

He seemed a bit shocked, and responded, "Wha- No, of course not!"

"Lloyd, I was right next to you. The entire time." I shook my head, dismissing the subject. "Ah, whatever. Nice to meet you Lloyd." I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"So where were you headed, anyway?"

"Well, I was just going to go back to the Sage's house, but... do you have something in mind?"

Genis smiled, and I can only assume he was thinking of Marble. "Well, Lloyd has to go home, and I have a stop to make on the way. Wanna come?"

And so I left the village with the dynamic duo.

"Geez, don't you know how to fight?" remarked Lloyd as I took damage yet again.

"Lloyd." I panted, "I barely know who I am. You're lucky I can hold this staff."

"You should try and get Raine to teach you some basic fighting skills then." I sighed, and then noticed where we were.

"Okay, this is our stop, Eon." Genis said as Lloyd continued walking to his home.

I stared up at the tall metal walls of the building, trying to figure out exactly where the camera was. "Genis, isn't this the Desian Ranch?"

"It's okay, they won't catch me." He said, and ran off.

Agh, Genis… you have no idea what kind of consequences this will bring upon you and the town. But I can't tell you. What if I'm wrong?

Battered and bruised, I returned to the Sage household with Genis, desperately hoping for an apple gel or at least some comfort from Raine. Yeah, so much for that.

"What were you thinking? He's only gotten better since yesterday!" Raine yelled at her brother, and then rounded on me, "And what were you thinking? In your state you could have gotten yourself killed!" Note to self: Avoid angering Raine.

I tried to come up with a feasible answer and only managed to come up with, "I had nothing else to do, and they invited me…" BZZT. WRONG. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, cringing from the kick Raine had delivered. "Ow… Well, what was I supposed to do? Come sit here in the house alone?" There. That should cool Raine down.

"Well, since you are…" She paused, avoiding the words "half-elf" in case anyone was listening, "I'll start training you in combat skills tomorrow. Perhaps magic as well."

I wasn't quite sure what to say, so a "thank you" was all I said.

* * *

"So Lloyd, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, Colette will be leaving for the Regeneration journey soon, right?

"Yeah, and?"

"I was just wondering who was going with her."

"Well, the Professor will, and me and Genis are going to try and come too!"

"First of all, it's 'Genis and I', and also, do you really think Raine's going to let you come?"

"Of course! Genis is her brother, so he'll probably be in from the start, and he'll be able to convince the Professor to let me come!"

So, status check. Five days left until Colette's birthday. Got a new staff to match Raine's, so now the illusion of me being a blonde, male version of her is complete. Well, I haven't managed to get anyone to accidentally call me 'Professor' yet, so I guess not.

I've got two days left. Raine's taught me the basics of fighting with a staff, and my mind's been wandering. Not the best idea when attempting to spar with a certain swordsman. "Augh!"

"Come on, Eon, you've gotta pay attention! If I just wail on you, there's no way I'll get that extra credit Raine promised!" Lloyd. Needed extra credit, so what did he do? Volunteered to spar with the weak guy.

"Okay," I responded, getting back on my feet, "Let's try this again." Lloyd immediately ran in to try and get a few jabs. A quick upward swing blocked that, and then I followed it with a 'stab', hitting Lloyd's arm as he backed up.

It had been a long day, so Lloyd decided to end it here, "Alright, that's probably enough for the day."

"Oh. Good. Thanks Lloyd! See ya later!" I said running off to the Sage household, where I would find Raine waiting.

* * *

Magic has always been an… interesting… subject to me. I'm a bit of an 'intellectual', most of the time, so the idea of magic and how it works is a knowledge I sometimes actively pursue. But here, in Sylvarant… I'm apparently a half-elf, and should be able to cast magic. So Raine decided she would teach me. Since she's a healer, she needs to use one of Genis' books to teach me fireball. "Okay, so the basics of offensive and defensive magic are the same. There are three steps to casting: Charging or gathering the mana, designating its purpose, and releasing it. Not everyone does it the same, so we'll have to see how it works for you." Raine explained. "Let's start with charging the mana. I try to visualize streams of mana, flowing from the earth, from people's cores, from some objects, as well as plants and animals, and then visualize the energy from my core spreading through my whole body." I closed my eyes, and tried to do as Raine instructed. There was only darkness. And then I felt that falling feeling from when I first came to this land. And then I realized what it was I felt. The burning, freezing, and yet smooth material I had felt coating me was mana. I tried to lock onto one feeling, the burning. As soon as I did so, my entire body felt full of flame, as though I could simply explode. I opened my eyes to a startled Raine, who was taking notes in one of her little notebooks she carries everywhere.

"Okay, I think I've got it." I said, wondering what her strange look was about.

Then she responded, "I know. As soon as you touched the mana, your hair started turning blue." A bit frightened by the fact that my hair was randomly changing colors as a result of the magic stored in my body, I reached up and pulled a lock of hair. Sure enough, blue as Yuan's. Raine supplied a theory. "Maybe all elves and their decedents are born with 'normal' hair colors, and early exposure to mana changes the colors?"

"Maybe. At the least it proves I've never used mana before."

"Interesting. Anyhow, continuing on. Now you need to designate the purpose of the spell. In this book it says 'Charge yourself with the same type of mana as the spell, then begin to focus on what you want it to do.'" I closed my eyes again to gather mana. _I'm going to try and use a fireball, so I need to concentrate on the burning… There. Okay, now, three fireballs, heading straight. _"And then, briefly think of a target, and let the mana go." I thought of the pond and opened my eyes. Three spheres of fire launched into the pool, evaporating some of the water.

"Yes!" I cheered, "First try!" Now I just have to practice until it's time for the Journey.

A/N: Thanks to Aion for giving me some helpful tips. Other than that, R&R so that I can (hopefully) improve my writing skills.


End file.
